All it Took Was Some Time
by Shooting Angel
Summary: Will Cheyenne and Van's annivesary have old feelings of Reba and Brock resuface?
1. The Fight That Started Everything

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

(_In Reba's house)_

"Van, get down here, we're gonna be late for work!!"

"Coming Mrs. H!" van said sliding down the banister almost hitting Reba.

"Van!" Reba said hitting him upside the head. " How many times do I have to tell you to get down here on time?!"

"Well sheesh." Van said rubbing his head. "I'm tired. I was up all night with Cheyenne since she has morning sickness."

Reba forgave her son-in-law instantly. She knew how hard it was with morning sickness. Her mind drifted off to a memory that happened many years ago.

" _Oh Brock, I think I just threw up the rest of my stomach." A 20 year old Reba said groaning. _

_" Aww honey, you know that's not possible." Brock said with a twinkle in his eye_

_Reba glared at him. Brock chuckled to himself and said, "Come on, you're strong, you can pull through this." He said kissing her neck. "Brock stop it!" Reba exclaimed. But she knew he wouldn't. The more she protested, the tighter Brock held on.__ He gently laid her on the bed. She knew what was in store for her so she gave in. As Brock began kissing her passionately, she felt her __stomach lurch. Oh great. Perfect timing. She thought. _

_"Brock, stop." Reba said wiggling out of his grasp and ran into the bathroom. _

"Mrs. H., Mrs. H. Are you alright?" Van said waving his hand in front of her.

"Huh? Reba said. Looking at her son-in-laws worried face, she quickly said, "Oh yeah, I'm good. I was just thinking of when I had morning sickness when I was pregnant with Cheyenne."

"Well in that case then, lets go to work." Van said happily sauntering out the door. Reba shook her head. Why was she thinking of memories like this all of a sudden?

(_Later that day in Brock's house)_

"Barbra Jean, for the last time, I don't think it's necessary to call the police because I accidently put Binky next to Lulu." Brock said getting angry. He had put Barbra Jean's beanie babies in the wrong order and now she was on the verge of calling the police.

"Well, it's a big deal to me!" Barbra Jean said angrily. "I told you a long time ago that Binky and Lulu have a history! And now, they're both mad at me because they were next to each other!

Brock rolled his eyes. He loved his wife and all but sometimes, he wondered why he had left Reba for a person with four hundred beanie babies that are lined up in occupation.

"You know what? Fine, call the police. I think it would be best if we were separated for a while anyway!" Brock said out loud.

"Well then, if that's how you feel, then go!" Barbra Jean said haughtily.

They both reached for the door. "I'm going to Reba's!!" They said in unison.

"Oh no your not!" Barbara Jean said. "She's my best friend. And this situation is between us."

"Not if I get there first!" Brock said putting his coat on.

"Oh well, I got the car."

They raced toward Reba's house.

(_about the same time that afternoon.)_

"Van, I was thinking, isn't your anniversary coming up?" Reba started asking her son-in-law.

"Yeah, so what?" Van said stuffing his mouth with a "van-which"

"How are you guys going to celebrate it?" Reba asked.

"I was going to talk to you about that. See……."


	2. Brock Moves In

_"I was going to talk to you about that. See……."_

"Mrs. H., I love your daughter a lot. But both of us know that I'm stupid." Van said. "So I was thinking, can you give me some ideas?"

Reba looked at Van like he was crazy. "No Van, I'm not going to help you think of an anniversary gift for my daughter!"

"Please Mrs. H.! I'll….I'll clean the attic. You've been telling me to do that for ages and now if you'll help me, I'll finally do it." Van said getting desperate.

"Well… Fine I'll do it. I'll try and think of something that you and Cheyenne can do for your anniversary." Reba said.

"Thanks Mrs. H. Oh yeah, can you try and add some bow chicka wow wow in it?" Van said.

"Van!!" Reba said making a sick face. "You do remember I am Cheyenne's mother don't you?"

"Oh yeah…" Van said uneasily sliding down the car seat.

_(Back at Reba's house)_

"REBA!!" A frantic Barbra Jean cried. "Where are you? It is now official that you tricked me into marrying Brock!!"

"Barbra Jean? Is that you?" Jake asked from the kitchen.

"Ok pretty boy, tell me where your mother is, if you ever want to see her again." Barbra Jean said holding Jake by his shirt lifting him five feet from the ground. Just then Reba and Van came in the door.

"REBA! Oh there you are!! I was looking all over for you!" Barbra jean said throwing Jake on the floor.

"Barbra Jean! What have you done with my son?" Reba said running to Jake.

"Oh nothing, I lifted him up and asked where you were."Barbra Jean answered.\

At that time, Brock came in, out of breath.

"Mom, I'm ok. Really. When you gave birth to me, I got dad's brickhead." Jake said standing up.

Brock glared at his son.

"Uh oh" Jake said and ran upstairs.

Reba shook her head. "I can't how right he is!" She said laughing.

Brock turned his glare at her.

"So guys, can you tell me why y'all were racing to my house?" Reba asked.

"Oh no biggie, just that Barbra Jean wanted to call the police because I put Binky next to Lulu." Brock said.

"Well it is a big deal to me! You begged me to tell you there history and now you do this to them?" Barbra Jean said.

"Oh Barbra Jean, it's not that bad, I mean he always does stuff like this." Reba said.

"Reba think. I'm not talking about my beanie babies; I'm talking about our marriage. I mean, I thought after he told me he wanted to be my husband, he would understand my feelings. But now, he doesn't even care." Barbra Jean said starting to cry.

"Barbra Jean honey…" Brock started.

"No Brock. I really think we should be separated for now. Come pick up your stuff tomorrow." Barbra Jean said walking out.

"Wow…" Brock said after a while. "I never thought she'd do that after all we've been through. So can I stay here for a few days?"

"Yeah I guess so, I'm sorry Brock. " Reba said giving him a hug.

Just then Kyra came in. "Mom, are you getting back together with dad?" Kyra asked.

They quickly broke apart.

"No honey, Barbra Jean just kicked your dad out so he'll be staying here for a while."

"Ok good. Because you and dad getting back together would be the worst thing that could happen."

Reba looked at her younger daughter. "You know, a few years ago, your sister said the same thing."

"Oh no. I'm turning into Cheyenne." Kyra said groaning starting to walk out. "Still, I've grown to like Barbra Jean and I don't want to put her through what you went through."

Reba started to start dinner.

"Brock get that lazy butt of yours helpful and think of stuff that Van and Cheyenne can do for their anniversary. And slice these tomatoes." Reba said getting some butter out from the fridge.

They were silent for a few moments.

"Hey, how about they renew their vows again. I mean last time, you sorta ruined it." Brock said smiling at the memory.

"Brock if you want to stay here you better hold your tongue. And you idea…"


	3. Kyra is worried

_"Brock if you want to stay here you better hold your tongue. And you idea…"_

Reba paused. On one hand, she would love for Van and Cheyenne to renew their vows. On the other hand, her high blood pressure meant she could faint again and if she went for this idea, she'd have to admit Brock had thought of a plan before she did.

Brock noticed that his ex-wife had stopped talking and was playing with her hair. He smiled. Reba had a habit of playing with her hair when she was deep in thought. When she was like that, she was tuned out of her surroundings.

He waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't bat an eyelash.

"_She didn't change a bit."_ Brock thought.

Very slyly, Brock snuck behind her. He was planning on scaring her, but something overcome him. He stared at Reba.

_"She was so beautiful when she was standing still and not yelling at him."_Brock thought to himself.

He shook his head. Why was he all of a sudden thinking thoughts like this? He hadn't done that since they just got divorced.

Brock slowly slipped out the door. He needed some time to clear his head. He headed for his car but suddenly remembered that Barbra Jean had it. Sighing, he went back inside to finish up dinner.

_(Meanwhile in Van and Cheyenne's room)_

"Van, why are you still working? You just came back and I missed you." Cheyenne said. "Can you stop for a while so we can make out?"

She started kissing her husband.

Just then Kyra walks in.

"Whoa, bad timing." She said when she them in a heated lip lock.

"Kyra, haven't you ever heard of privacy?" Van said turning around.

"Oh of course, I must have since I live with you two." Kyra said rolling her eyes. "But I need to talk to Cheyenne."

"Well then this must be serious." Van said starting to get concerned.

"Kyra? Is everything okay?" Cheyenne said starting to worry. "You hate talking to people. Let alone me."

"Well." Kyra started. "It's Dad and Barbra Jean; I don't think they'll make it. I mean after Dad pledged to Barbra Jean that he still loved her, I thought that things would be better around there. But they just fight more than before." She paused for a minute.

Cheyenne was suspicious.

"Kyra, don't you usually tell mom about this stuff?" She asked.

Kyra was silent for a moment thinking.

"You see, I was going to, but when I came in the back door, I saw Mom and Dad hugging. Mom looked a little awkward but Dad… he was like clinging to her. And mom let him stay here after Barbra Jean kicked him out. She would usually tell him to stay in a cheap motel." Kyra said in one breath.

Van whistled.

"I never thought that Mr. H. would still have feelings for Mrs. H. after what he done to her." He said

Cheyenne slapped him.

"Shuttup. Those are my parents!"

Then turning to Kyra she said.

"So you're thinking that they might get back together?"

"I don't know." She said slowly. "I asked mom about it and she said no but I can't help but feel…"

"Unsecure?" Cheyenne asked.

Kyra looked at her sister in amazement.

"I think that was the longest word you ever said." She said.

Cheyenne glared at her.

_(Back in the kitchen with Reba and Brock)_

"You know, that's not such a bad idea." Reba said finally. "I'll go tell Van now."

She raced up stairs.

"You know Kyra, it is a possibility." Reba heard Cheyenne's voice through the door.

She stopped to listen.

"Yeah Kyra, I mean don't you remember when Barbra Jean saw them in the living room a few years ago hugging?" She heard Van say.

Reba's eyes widened in shock. They were talking about that incident with Brock again.

"Well, Kyra, there's only one thing to do-" Van said opening the door.

Finding Reba there, he screamed.

"Van, stop being such a wuss, if there's a spider, throw it out." Cheyenne said coming next to him.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Oh… hi mom. We didn't know you were here." Cheyenne said sheepishly. "You didn't hear any of that did you?" She said starting to get worried.

"Only the last part." Reba said truthfully.

Van, Cheyenne and Kyra groaned.

"Oh God, here comes the lecture." Van mumbled.

"Why, why, would you think that your father and I could get back together?" Reba said starting to fume.

"Mrs. H. calm down, we were just having a conversation about-" Van started.

Reba cut him off.

"A conversation?!"

"Yeah, and that's the longest word he ever said." Kyra said sarcastically.

"Kyra, I know what you think you saw but it's not what you think. He just needed a place to stay and I was too tired to argue with him."

"What about hugging him? Huh?" Cheyenne said.

Reba groaned exasperated.

"You know what? Think what you want but just know this. There is no way that I'm getting back together with your father." Reba said. "Not unless Van turned smart and Kyra started liking her life."

Reba started walking down the stairs.

"Oh yeah, Van? The deals off." Reba said. "You have to think of your own present for your wife now. I had an idea but you blew it."

Cheyenne stared at her husband until her mom was out of sight.

"You told my mom to think for a present for me?" She said angrily.

"I…I…I…" Was all Van could say.

"You big freak!!" Cheyenne said storming off.

"Honey, come back!! I already have one woman mad at me, I don't need two!!" Van said starting to go after her.

The door slammed in his face and he heard a lock turn.

"Man, what is wrong with these women?" Van said shaking his head.

"Probably because they're around you." Kyra said.

Van glared at her.

* * *

So what do y'all think of this chapter? Sorry nothing really happened. This was really like a filling chapter. All reviews are welcome 


	4. Reba is very angry

_Van glared at her_

"Kyra, don't you have to be somewhere that's not here?!" Van exclaimed.

"No. Not really. Making your life miserable my favorite pass time." She said smiling evilly.

Van groaned and started walking downstairs to get a bag of peas to put on his head.

_(Back in the kitchen)_

"Stupid, stupid stupid!" Reba mumbled angrily.

"Uh oh. You're mumbling. That means someone did something stupid." Brock said. "And for once, it's not me!" He said with an afterthought. "So Van didn't like the idea?

"How should I know?" Reba fumed. "He was up there talking to Cheyenne and Kyra about us getting back together!!"

Brock was silent.

"Oh…" He said after a while.

"I know!!" Reba said still fuming. "After everything I've done for them. They have the nerve to sit back and gossip about me.

"Yeah." Brock said.

"Will you stop agreeing with me? I want to argue!" Reba exclaimed angrily.

"God! Ok ok." Brock said backing up. "The kids are right and you're a bad bad mother."

"You mo-ron. I am not!" Reba yelled close to tears.

"Well, you said you wanted to argue." Brock said sheepishly.

Reba glared at him. "For once, I would like them to show me respect! Is that too much to ask for?" She sat down at the kitchen table and started to cry.

A strong pair of hands started rubbing her tired and weary shoulders.

* * *

What do u guyz think about this chapter? Plz review!!! 


	5. A Little Heat?

Reba stopped crying for a moment and looked up. There stood her ex-husband rubbing her shoulders rather hesitantly. "Why is he doing this for me?" She wondered.

"Oh god, what am I doing?" Brock thought to himself. "Brace yourself Brock. You know that Reba's most likely going to hit you."

Van came down the stairs about to go into the kitchen. Looking in the window, he stopped and began to eavesdrop.

"Thanks." Reba mumbled after a while.

"What?" Brock asked looking surprised.

"I said thanks. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? When someone says 'thanks' you're supposed to say 'you're welcome' not 'what'." Reba said smiling.

"I just thought you were going to get angry and hit me." Brock answered nervously.

"Well you were wrong." She said standing up smacking him in the stomach. "OW!" Brock thought. "Same old Reba."

"Thanks Brock. Not just for that, but for being here when I need you." Reba said. "Omigod!" She thought. "Did that just come out of my mouth? Things are really getting crazy around here."

Brock was taken aback. He hadn't expected that. As he looked at his ex-wife, he thought again how beautiful she was. "Why did I ever leave her?" He asked himself.

"Well." He said finally. "I should be thankful too. You're also here when I need it, so thanks." He was going to hug her but held back. She was sure to smack if he did that.

Reba saw all this through his eyes. She could sense his feelings and she didn't know what to do. She hesitantly reached up and hugged him. Brock was shocked and ecstatic at the same time. For years, he hadn't felt like this. When he hugged Barbra Jean, he was always tense with fear about what would come next. With Reba, he felt completely at ease.

A shocked Van watched frozen with surprise. He looked at them for a moment and ran upstairs to tell Cheyenne and Kyra.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short and took so long to be put up. I just thought that this would be a good place to stop. And I also sort of have writers block so bear with me! 


	6. Van tells KyraReba tells van her idea

Van raced upstairs. As he reached the top, he hesitated. He knew Kyra would be upset. Cheyenne could be either. With hormones kicking in her mood was unpredictable. He shook his head. This was Mrs. H. and Mr. H hugging. He shouldn't be afraid of his wife slapping him.

"Van, why are you standing there with your leg toward your bedroom?" Kyra asked coming up behind him.

Van snapped back his leg coughing.

K-K-Kyra!! HI!! I-I-I was just doing…uh... stretches!!" Van said awkwardly extending his leg back and forth.

"Van you ok?" Kyra asked.

"Of-of-of course I am!!!!" Van shouted. "Ok… I'm not. I was going downstairs to get a bag of peas. And I heard your mom and dad talking.

"Well, that's cool isn't it? I mean they're always talking." Kyra said feeling relieved it wasn't anything serious.

"No… Kyra hear me out. Your dad was rubbing your mom's shoulders. Then they started talking about how they're always there for each other and stuff like that. I wasn't listening to that part. But then, they hugged!!" Van said all this in one breath.

Kyra's eyes bugged out and she screamed.

"Kyra, I know it's scary but there's no need to scream." Van said.

"That's not the scary part… Mom just walked up behind you and I'm pretty sure she heard what you said." Kyra said with her hand over her mouth.

Hearing this, Van screamed. Reba walked up looking very angry. Kyra twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Well, I should be going. You have a nice talk with Van." She said backing away towards her room.

"How dare you." Reba said pointing her finger at Van.

"Mrs. H. I swear. This time I wasn't gossiping. I-I-I… I gotta pee." Van whined.

Reba rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to give you one more chance." Reba said. "Here's my idea. You and Cheyenne renew your vows again. My blood pressure's pretty good. As long as you guys don't argue it should be fine."

Van stared at her in amazement.

"That's a great idea!" He said jumping up and down. "Now, Cheyenne told me last time that I had to be smarter the next time she marries me. So will you help me memorize the science table of matter?"

Reba groaned.

"Van, just go on and do it. I am not helping you memorize all that stuff. I didn't even know half of it when I was growing up." Reba said.

"What century was that?" Van said laughing.

Reba glared at him. Van piped down immediately.

Reba started downstairs. She stopped at the bottom remembering at what she said earlier. "Van's going to be smart?" She said with her mouth agape. "Didn't I say I would get back together with Brock if Kyra started liking her life and Van turned smart?" She shook her head headed toward the kitchen to grab a beer and maybe call Lori Ann. She really needed someone to talk to.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to be put up! I'm really busy in school! Plz tell me what you think and if you have anything you wish to happen tell me!! 


End file.
